The project is a psychometric analysis of a new assessment scale, Systematic Assessment of Treatment Emergent Events (SAFTEE). Through the use of videotape interviews, test-retest and interrator reliability will be estimated for an audience of multidiscipline raters. Reliability will also be tested in actual clinical trials through the use of multiple raters. Validity will be estimated by comparison with a standard assessment device under different treatment conditions. A documentation system will be developed for minicomputers.